


The Dugout

by sugarhigh9394



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarhigh9394/pseuds/sugarhigh9394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the championship game, memories are made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dugout

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first-ever smut piece! I hope I did alright....... I'm pretty nervous about this one......  
> This is my submission for the September Smut Challenge on Facebook

It was the day of the championship game. The top of the 9th, two outs, the score was 1-0 and the Chicago High School Razors Senior pitcher Derek Morgan was three strikes away from a perfect game. The best pitcher the school had seen in decades, Derek was well on his way to making school history. The final batter stepped up to the plate. Derek took a deep breath, and threw a stright fastball. The batter could only watch as the ball flew by.

“Steeeerike one!” yelled the Umpire.

Derek waited for the batter to reset his stance, and threw a screwball. The batter swung.

“Steeerike two!”

The crowd was on its feet. Derek stepped back to take a moment to collect his thoughts as he realized that this could possibly be the last pitch of his high school career. His eyes roamed the crowd, slowing as they passed his mother and sisters, until they met the cerulean blues of his best friend, fellow senior and soccer star Jennifer Jareau.. JJ smiled and yelled “You've got this Derek!” He smiled, watched his catcher's signal, and threw his specialty – the splitter. The batter swung.

“Yer out!”

The stands erupted. Not only were the Razors champions, but Derek Morgan had just pitched a perfect game. The Razors converged around Derek, lifting him onto their shoulders, singing “We Are The Champions.”

CMCMCMCM

Hours later, the field was empty, save for the lone figure standing near the dugout.

Derek, freshly showered, just stared at the field. It seemed like just yesterday he had been a freshman in his first day of high school.

“I thought I would find you here.”

He knew that voice anywhere. He turned to face JJ, a smile on his face.

“Am I really that predictable?”

JJ laughed, the sound warming Derek from the inside out.

“No, but I figured you would want to say goodbye to this place.” she said, gesturing to the baseball diamond.

“Yeah, I guess. It seems so weird, you know? I mean, we graduate this year. Everything is going to change.”

“Change isn't necessarily a bad thing you know.”

“I know, I just wish I had paid more attention. Made more memories.”

“Who said you couldn't make more memories?”

“What are you talking about, Jayje?”

“I'm talking about this.” She grabbed his face and kissed him passionately, only stopping when the need for air became too great.

“JJ, what -” Derek gasped.

“I like you Derek. Really like you. In a more than friends kind of way, like you. I – uh-- I'm just screwing this up. I'm gonna go.” She turned to leave, but was stopped by Derek grabbing her arm and kissing her for all he was worth. The kiss deepened further as Derek's tongue probed JJ's lips, seeking entry. JJ obliged, and their tongues began a sensual dance of passion. They somehow made their way to the dugout bench, and Derek unbuttoned JJ's shit and slipped it off her shoulders, leaving her in a simple blue bra.

JJ moaned, and snapped Derek out of his reverie, and he pulled away from the kiss.

“JJ, we shouldn't -”

“You want to make more memories, don't you Derek?” she looked him in the eye “I trust you.”

That was all the permission Derek needed as he kissed her soundly stopping only to remove his shirt. As their lips and tongues continued to meet in a passionate duel, Derek felt himself straining against his jeans. He groaned as JJ's hands made their way from his chest to his waist. He felt JJ unbutton and slowly unzip his jeans, causing his manhood to break free, only covered by his boxers. Slowly, JJ pulled down his boxers, exposing him to her. Soon, JJ's hand was on him, stroking up and down at a leisurely pace.

“Oh, god. JJ, that feels –mmph--” He groaned as JJ quickened her pace, gripping a little tighter and dragging her thumb over the weeping tip.

“Do you like that?” JJ asked, a sly smile on her face.

“Mmmm, yes. God yes. Don't stop, Jen. Please don't stop.”

JJ's hand moved faster, and Derek let out a constant string of moans. He felt his balls tighten.

“Shit, Jen. I'm gonna cum.” He groaned, struggling to hold off.

“Let go, Derek.” JJ said, her hand working furiously.

“NNGH!” Derek cried out his release, his essence spurting over his stomach and JJ's hand. He fell back against the dugout wall, gasping for air.

“Holy hell, Jayje.”

JJ smiled at him, then glanced down as she wiped her hands on her jeans. She squealed as Derek tackled her, pressing her back to the dugout bench. Derek kissed her again and said

“If you want me to stop, tell me.”

JJ nodded. Their lips met again, and after a while, Derek's hands drifted up JJ's sides. His hands brushed the undersides of her still-covered breasts, and JJ's breath hitched.

Derek froze. “Are you okay?” he asked her

“Keep going, Derek. Please.”

And so his hands continued their journey. He deftly unclasped her bra, dragged it off her shoulders, and threw it to the ground. He stared in amazement at JJ's breasts.

“Derek?” JJ sounded nervous.

“You're perfect.” Derek breathed as he grasped the firm globes in his palm, kneading and squeezing. As her nipples hardened, he started to lay kisses down her neck and collarbone, her whimpers and moans spurring him on. He took one nipple into his mouth, nipping and teasing it while pinching the other between his fingers. JJ's hips jumped, and a moan escaped her lips. Derek continued his ministrations, and soon JJ's moans turned needy.

“Derek, more. Please more.”

“Are you sure?”

“More Derek, now. Please.”

Slowly, his hand made its way down her taut abdomen and to her waistband. He deftly unbuttoned her pants, pulled them, along with her panties, down to her ankles, where JJ kicked them off. The scent of her arousal hit him like a tidal wave, causing his manhood to jump to attention. He got on his knees and started to lay light kisses up JJ's legs. JJ's breath quickened as her moans increased.

As he reached his destination, Derek ran a finger through her slit.

“Goddamn Jen. You're so wet.” He found her pearl and lightly stroked it.

“Oh, god!” JJ gasped

Derek continued to stroke her clit with one hand, sliding the other to her entrance. He slowly slid the digit into her slick depths.

“More, Derek!” JJ panted.

Derek slid a second finger in, curling his finger in a 'come hither' motion. JJ nearly screamed.

“OH GOD!”

Derek continued his assault on her highly aroused body. He kept his fingers curled, repeatedly hitting the spongy spot inside of her. His tongue replaced his fingers on her clit.

JJ's hips started to buck, and Derek placed his free arm over her waist.

“OH- OH- OH GOD! DEREK! OH--”

Her back arched, and her legs started to tighten. Derek could feel her inner muscles clenching around his fingers, so he left his fingers inside and started a non-stop barrage on that one spot.

“OHOHOHOHOHOH! DERRRREK!” JJ screamed as she orgasmed, and clear fluid rushed from her body and onto Derek.

Soon, her body relaxed, and she looked at Derek in shock.

“Did I just--”

Derek smirked.

“You did, pretty girl. And it was damn sexy.”

“But now you need a shower!”

“I have the keys to the locker room. There's a nice shower in the medical room. Do you want to use it?”

“Only if you join me.” JJ gave Derek a sultry look.

“Well, who am I to argue that?”

The pair collected their clothes, and made their way to the locker room. As Derek turned on the water, JJ grabbed him and kissed him again, as she ran her hand up his length.

“We should really take care of that.” She pulled him into the shower and their kissing duel resumed as the hot water ran down their bodies. Soon, both were panting, and Derek's manhood was harder than it had ever been. His hand made it's way to the apex of JJ's thighs.

“Derek, wait.”

He stopped.

“Jayje?”

“I want you.” She grabbed his length. “ALL of you.”

Derek looked at her.

“Are you sure, Jayje? I don't want to push you into something -”

“Derek, I want this.” her voice softened. “I want you to be my first.”

Derek searched her eyes for any signs of hesitation. There were none.

He nodded, honored that she trusted him with this.

He turned off the water, picked JJ up, and laid her down on the medical bed that was never used.

He looked in her eyes and ran his hand down her face.

Derek slowly spread JJ's legs apart, and nestled himself between them. He lined himself up at her entrance, and sad

“You tell me to stop, and I'll stop. No questions. Okay?”

“Yes.” JJ said

Derek slowly pushed himself into her depths, moans escaping both of them. JJ's body fit him like a glove.

Slowly, inch by glorious inch, he manhood disappeared into her body. Soon, though, he met resistance, and knew he had reached her barrier. He met her gaze again, making sure that this is what she wanted.

“Derek, it's okay. Just push through. I know it's going to hurt.”

Derek placed his hand in hers.

“Squeeze as hard as you need to, okay baby?”

JJ nodded, and Derek pushed himself through the barrier.

JJ let out a small scream of pain, and gripped Derek's hand tightly.

Derek kept his lower body perfectly still, wiping the tears that rolled down JJ's face.

After several minutes, JJ moved her hips against Derek's.

“More, Derek.”

Derek slowly withdrew and pushed himself back in, earning a grunt from himself and a gasp from JJ.

Soon, he worked up to a steady rhythm, with JJ meeting him thrust for thrust.

His hand made its way to her clit and started to stroke in time with his thrusts. Soon, JJ's hips started to lose their rhythm.

“Oh, god. Derek, I'm close!”

Derek felt his own orgasm approaching, and redoubled his efforts, relentlessly attacking her clit.

“DEREK!”

JJ's orgasm rippled through her body, and Derek shouted as he released deep inside of her, before he rolled them over and laid in the aftermath with her on top of him.

“Derek?”

“Yeah Jayje?”

“I'm tired”

Derek chuckled. “Go to sleep baby. I'll be right here.”

“Mkay.”

Soon, JJ's breathing evened out as she fell asleep on Derek's chest.

As he looked a the blonde angel sleeping in his arms, Derek knew he had just made memories that would last a lifetime.

 


End file.
